Double the Darkness
Fans This is one of the best things I've read on this wiki! You are definitely improving! --BuzzySEID IHR DAS ESSEN? NEIN, WIR SIND DER JAGER!Bee 16:05, June 4, 2017 (UTC) User:Flameheart2004 A memory is a mystery or lie Alliances Skyclan Leader~ Hailstar - a white tom with black paw, ears, stripes, and part way down his tail. Deputy Ravenfire - A Black she-cat with white, paws, ears, stripes, and part way down her tail. Medicine cat Newtspot- a dappled tom with a white chest. Warriors Specklefur - a speckled brown she-cat with lighter flecks. Apprentice- Swiftpaw Robinflight - a stubborn brown and black tom Owlsong - a white and black spotted she-cat. Apprentice - Whitepaw Shadefang - a grey tabby tom with dark grey flecks Waterflower - a blue-grey she-cat apprentice - Squirrelpaw Reedclaw - a reddish-brown tom Spottedtail - a dappled she-cat with a grey spotted tail Pheasantfur - A brown tom. apprentice - Foxpaw Cloudpetal - a grey she-cat with white flecks. Lilysplash - a ginger she-cat Mothnight - a grey tom Apprentices Swiftpaw - a grey dappled tom Whitepaw - a white she-cat with one gray paw. Squirrelpaw - a dark brown fluffy she-cat Foxpaw - a ginger and white tabby tom. Queens Willowfur - a dappled grey tabby she-cat, mother of Palekit (a blind white she-kit ) and Twigkit ( a Brown she-kit ) Leafglade - a brown tabby she-cat, mother to Cherrykit (a dappled she-kit ), Ashkit (a dark grey tom with light grey flecks on his paws ), and Darkkit (a Black tom). Elders Ripplewave - a blue-grey she-cat with one white paw. Prologue The deputy stood over the limp form of the once leader, licking blood from his stained paws. His sister sat beside him, checking the corpse for any evidence of the murder they ''caused. He looked down at the crimson stains of the sea-colored grass. He grinned, the murder had made him feel somewhat...satisfied. An activity he got to do with his dear, loving sister! "Is that all of her lives?" His sisters soft, yet, high pitched voice spoke beside him. He narrowed his blazing eyes at the corpse, searching closely for any signs of movement, his sister suddenly sprang up. Just as the brown shape in front of him let out a gasp, as quick as a snake, before he could even react to attack. ''Snap! '' His sister had broken the leaders neck, her amber eyes showing fire of frustration, his sister took a deep breath, before sitting back down to finish cleaning the crimson of her snow-colored paws. The shadow and snowy color clashed together on her pelt, it was the same for him. He was a large tom, with a great power enough to take on a fox, whilst his dear littermate was a thinner frame, quick and agile. His cerulean colored eyes darted around the shadowy clearing, no-one was there to witness the death of their very leader. "I'll be deputy?" The tom looked back over to his dear sister, and chuckled. "Of course you will, dear Raven-fire. You and I, will be the ones to Skyclan forever." The sky roared as if protesting against him and his sister, it darkened with clouds ready to pour their tears, at least, it would clean the crimson mess they made of their leader. "I can always trust you, Hailfire, you know that?" Chapter 1 (Raven-fire) Ravenfire starred down at the clan below her, her and her dear brother had spent ''moons ''planning for this moment! Planning the perfect rules that would apply to the clan! Ravenfire waited for the signal of her brother. Ravenfire was staring up at the shadowy cave her brother chose to sleep within. A pair of blue lights flickered in the darkness: it was time. Ravenfire quickly leapt up on the sky stone, then let out a yowl. "All gather for the fierce and unforgiving Hailstar!" Cats began to gather below, one of the warriors: Robinflight, glared up at her with suspicious eyes. "It's not your place to call meetings, Ravenfire!" Ravenfire narrowed her firey eyes at the brown and black form below, then let out a hiss. "Well, it is ''now, ''so if I were you, I'd just get used to it!" Pawsteps echoed as claws hit rock behind her, Ravenfire looked back to see her own brother standing there. Ravenfire dipped her head in respect to him, he purred to his sister and simply flicked his tail. "That's enough, Ravenfire, thank you." She nodded to her brother, and slid down to the lower parts of the rock, she narrowed her eyes at every warrior. She needed to know their ''true ''loyalty to Skyclan. Would they stay because of their bloodline? Or because of the loyalty to their little 'code'. She knew the apprentices would stay, of course! The queens wouldn't be able to manage the kits on their own! Most importantly, the warrior code says 'leaders word is law.' they'd ''need ''to stay here to obey the very code! ''Of course, the only ones who will stay due to me and my brothers leadership would be Pheasantfur and Specklefur... ''The voices within the clearing were cut of by a booming voice from above on the sky-rock. "Enough! We're here to set down some new rules for Skyclan that we have been planning, like them or not, your putting up with them or we'll take you to the new punishment den, it's lined with two-leg vine on all sides, we call it the 'stone den'." No-one in the clearing dared to speak. ''Good! "Now, anyone to protest to these rules will ''be punished. Let us begin, rule one: once kits are two moons old, they will be tested for an apprentice ceremony. They will be put outside of camp with ''trusted warriors searching for them, if they are found, they are brought back here and killed, however, if they are not found by dawn, they are brought back to camp for an apprentice ceremony." Ravenfires gaze swept across the entire clearing, some fur of the cats rose in alarm, just as she was about to nod for her brother to continue, a yowl came from one of the cats. "You cant do that!" Ravenfire snapped her gaze over to where the yowl had came from, her eyes narrowed. Robinflight! '' Ravenfire leapt down from her place on the rock, and stalked over to where the angry tom was, Ravenfire shoved her muzzle into his face, forcing him to like straight into her blazinf firey eyes. The tom showed no fear towards Ravenfire, this only made her frustrated, without her brothers order, all she could do was threaten this piece of fox-dung! "Unless you want to be sleeping in the cold without a nest, or be sleeping in the stone den, you can respect the new rules of your leaders!" With that, Ravenfire whipped around as a quick as a snake, stalked back to the tall rock that towered above the clearing for all to see, jumping back into her place there. "Ahem, as I was saying," Her brother continued on, as if the threat Ravenfire had given to t he warrior had never even happened. "Rule two: All blind, paralyzed, and other disfigured kits will be Servants within the clan!" no-one spoke, but the fur on Robinflights neck rose, Newtspot flattened his ear in shock. The other warriors didn't know how to react, only Pheasantfur and Specklefur, they reacted the ''correct ''way. Smirking, tails flicking in wonder of what the leader- ''their leaders ''would come up with next. "Rule three: Starclan does not exist, no one is to enter the Whispering Cave!" Newtspot stepped back from the crowd in shock, Ravenfire narrowed her eyes, and looked up at her brother, the tom looked back down at her with an icy gaze, unlike her firey one. It was clear they were both thinking the same thing: ''Newtspot, can't be trusted! '' Her firey gaze went back down to the shocked tom, she flicked her tail, to make him sit down. He didn't, Ravenfire let out a cold hiss to the medicine cat. "Sit down!" Her voice was harsh, making the small medicine cat flinch, then quickly take his spot back in the crowd of confused and angry warriors. Ravenfire kept an eye on the medicine cat, as her brother continued with the newer rules. "Rule four: Toms can choose she-cats as their mate, and the she-cats can not protest. This rule does not apply to my dear sister and deputy: Ravenfire." A gasp came from the crowd of cats, Ravenfire growled, and shot an icy glare to the warrior who dared to interrupt, ''Lilysplash! ''She let out a growl to her brother to get his attention, his down at her once again, ears pricked to listen closely. She flicked her tail over to Lilysplash, the one who dared to interrupt, at ''least Robinflight ''waited for Hailstar to pause! "''Someone ''thought it was nice to ''interrupt ''you, brother." Hailstars eyes swept the clearing, landing right on Lilysplash, he glared at the trembling ginger form, the she-cat stepped back in fear of what would happen to her. He gave a curt nod to Ravenfire, and stared into her firey gaze with his gaze for a moment, she got the message. ''Take Lilysplash to the stone-den! '' Ravenfire did hesitate to jump down from her place on the rock, the warriors cleared a path for her to the she-cat. Lilysplash whimpered, yellow orbs wide in terror. Ravenfire flicked her tail for Lilysplash to follow, with shaking paws, she slowly followed, tripping in the soil ground and stone. Ravenfire didn't stop, making Lilysplash scramble to catch up with her. They stopped at a newly dug out, very small den lined with two-leg vine, no nest, and had two-leg vine to the side so they couldn't get out. Ravenfire snickered, she recalled on how they got the vine... ''Ravenfire held the squirrel and blue jay firmly in her jaws, her and her brother padded side by side, pelts brushing. Her nose wrinkled as a rotting smell filled the air of two-leg waste, and crow-food. She held back a gag of disgust, and pressed on the flattened grassy area. they entered a shadowy place, of waste and more rotting smell. she stepped in something wet and hot, it was leaking from the waste. Ravenfire hissed through the prey in her jaws. How could the rogue ''live ''like this?! "Here we are." Her brothers voice snapped her out of her thoughts, Ravenfire dropped her prey on the ground carelessly. Then let out a sigh of relief. "Finally!" Her brother looked over at her with an amused smirk, then chuckled, flicking his tail playfully. "We'll be out of here soon, sis." Ravenfire let out a huff, and lifted her paw in disgust to try an avoid the litter here, it was hard to believe they needed to come ''here ''to the vine they needed for the stone den! All this cat needed was some prey, they have five pieces, enough to satisfy him. Why couldn't this flea-bag do it himself!? "Scarf! We have the prey you wanted!" A ragged-furred tom peeked out from a strange square piece of litter. the tom let out a raspy purr. '' "Oh! The prey! Hand it here!" Scarf jumped down to get, Ravenfires eyes narrowed in suspicion, she didn't come to this horrid place after working hard to hunt prey for an outsider ''to be tricked! She quickly leapt forward in front of the prey, blocking Scarf from getting anywhere ''near ''it.The rogue flattened his shredded ears, then stepped back. "You know what I want! Give us the two-leg vine:then you get the prey!" She could feel her brother smirking behind her, Scarf growled, then disappeared into the shadows of the dark, stinking place. Ravenfire wanted to vomit, this cat didn't sleep in a moss nest, he slept in a soaking wet piece of two-leg litter! He even had to eat ''rats! She shivered in disgust, a moment later, a pair of sea colored eyes peered out of the darkness, Scarf emerged with a clump of the two-leg fine. He spat it out on front of them, glaring.'' "Alright, ''now ''you can have your prey." Ravenfire carefully picked the wire up in her jaws, then backed away to let Scarf have his prey. She gave a nod to her brother: she was ready to go. Hailfire gave a quick goodbye to Scarf, before the two set off back to their camp. Ravenfire was pulled out of a whimper of horror coming from in front of her, she looked up to see Lilysplash looking into the stone den, honestly, Ravenfire was surprised no curious warrior had taken a peek into the den... Ravenfire smirked, and averted her firey eyes to the clearing, Hailstar was sitting there waiting for her, letting her take her sweet time. She smiled, her brother was so patient with her... "That's the stone den?! Two-leg wire is everywhere! ''Even on the floor!" Ravenfire chuckled, and got ready to shove her into the den, she unsheathed her claws, Lilysplash wasn't going to in there without a fight if there was some...off timing... "Yep, have fun!" Lilysplash whipped around in terror just as Ravenfire shoved her into the stone den, even making sure the thorns of the den dug into Lilysplashs soft fur. She yowled, Ravenfire grabbed the vine off to the side, this one was thicker than what was in the den. To ensure no-one snuck out. Ravenfire began to cover up the den, making Lilysplash yowl in panic. "No! No! Please! Don't leave me in here!" Ravenfire ignored her, and finished dragging the vine over the exit of the den, thon proceeded to grab brambles and drag them over the stone den as well. Finally, Ravenfire stalked off, back to the sky-rock. Her brother sat there, waiting patiently for her to continue the meeting. "You took your time?" Ravenfire smiled, and nodded, daring to lock her firey gaze with her brothers icy one. " Of course I did, but my brother wouldn't mind!" Hailstar chuckled, and playfully flicked his tail at her. "What brother of yours do I not know about?" Ravenfire playfully rolled her pumpkin colored firey eyes. Then just let out a playfull purr to her dear brother. "Get on with the meeting you fur-brain!" Hailstar rolled his eyes, before turning back to a cold stare, and glaring back down at the crowd of cats. "Rule five: Followers of these ways may sleep in the dens, non-followers must sleep outside in the cold without a nest." He nodded to Ravenfire, and stepped back, Ravenfire smirked. ''I'm happy my dear brother trusts me for mentor reassignment! '' Ravenfire leapt on top of the sky-stone, her brothers pelt brushing against hers. She looked down at the cats below her, then began to speak. "Non-Followers may no longer mentor apprentices, so, we are having mentor reassignment." Her brother came forward, she smiled, Ravenfire loved the thought of doing meetings together as one, not just the leader speaking to the clan. "We have been planning for awhile to reassign two certain apprentices to new mentors that are...more...fit...for the mentoring task." Ravenfire brought her firey gaze down to the cats below, Squirrelpaw and Whitepaw, apprentices of the disloyal warriors, such as Owlsong, and Waterflower. Her brothers tail brush down her back: it was her turn to speak. "The apprentices we are choosing to reassign will be Squirrelpaw, and Whitepaw, both of you come forward, and hear out the choices me and my brother made for you two for a better learning and training." Squirrelpaw looked up at Owlsong, before darting under the sky-rock, the brown form flicking her fluffy tail. Whitepaw hesitated, frozen in shock, sea-colored orbs wide in disbelief. Finally, after what felt like lifetimes, the snowy she-cat stumbled forward below the rock. Raven-fire narrowed her eyes: the apprentice was disgustingly weak! ''Why would the former leader even ''think ''about assigning her to a fragile warrior like Waterfower?! "As me and Raven-fire discussed, we will be mentoring these two apprentices, they will be spending the rest of their training together ''just as how me and dear Ravenfire were." Ravenfire nodded in thank you, before taking her part to speak to the crowd of splattered colors of different fur patterns below. "As me and Hailstar finally agreed, I will be taking Whitepaw, whilst my brother will be taking Squirrelpaw. We hope the former mentors have learned their lessons of training an apprentice ''correctly, the clan is now dismissed until next calling." Ravenfire half jumped, half slid down the graphite colored rock. Down to the snowy form of Whitepaw, her brother trailed after her, not far behind. "Let us start with battle training." The two began to lead their apprentices up the steep slope of the camp, before she said the same familiar thing she always said, whenever they succeeded in doing something. "I can always trust you, Hailstar, you know that?" Chapter 2 Ravenfire and Hailstar padded side-by side in the sea-colored blended with a peaceful emerald blended with a slightly darker shamrock color. Their new apprentices tripping over jagged roots and jutting stones not far behind them. The two took them to a clearing, where the grass changed from the dark basil color, to a very light mint and seafoam color. Ravenfire turned her firey gaze to meet her brothers icy gaze, for a moment, they stared at each other, as if they were speaking to one another without the words to speak needed. finally, they each turned around to face the two young cats behind them: Hailstar was the one to speak. "Here, we will be working on battle training on either side of the clearing: this will be just like a real battle. But you will learn newer made that only the special cats can learn. Understood?" There was a moment of silence, as the wind whispered a song f agreement, the trees groaned in protest, as if the entire forest was divided within the Skyclan territory of the twins leadership. "Y-yes, mentor Hailstar." Squirrelpaw had been the one to speak, her light mint eyes not daring to meet with his cerulean ones, or her pumpkin colored ones, with a curt nod to her brother, before the two went different ways to train their new apprentices, Ravenfire remembered this clearing: it was the clearing they had killed the former leader in. Oh how she had enjoyed it! The two on one kill, the fact she wouldn't have had to hide anything from her dear brother! She still remembered the very night they had struck for the kill... Ravenfire picked her way through the messy tall, wet grass in the dark. The only thing giving her away was her jagged albino colored stripes, and pumpkin colored eyes. A cold breeze tugged harshly at her fur, hissing for her to stop. But they did not, Ravenfire looked back at the leader and her brother. The two were going to...'show her a fox den'... Ravenfire continued to push through the sea-colored leaves and into a dark emerald clearing. The leaders eyes narrowed, there was no fox den: just her, and her brother. "What's going on here, Ravenfire? Hailfire?" Hailfire suddenly let out a battle screech, and threw himself at the leader, Ravenfire wasted no time throwing herself onto the brown form either. Screeching filled the clearing of rage and pain. Ravenfire felt a burning pain in her flank, and watched as the leader raked her claws across Hailfires shoulders, the she-cat stood no chance against her and her brother! Ravenfire raked her claws down the back of the leaders neck, Hailfire suddenly batted her side, Ravenfire nodded. The two had created their own ways of saying what attack to use or what to do. Brushing the tail down the back meant: speak, or let's speak. Batting the side means: Let's use one of the attacks we made. Locking of the eyes meant they were in fact speaking. A flick of the ear means:be careful, and so on. I darted in front of the leader, to let her rear up, before Hailfire ran behind her, then dragged her down by her shoulders, exposing her stomach. Ravenfire leapt up, then sank her claws into the leaders stomach, making her yowl, Hailfire twisted around as quick as lightning, and slammed her to the ground to prevent her from crushing him beneath her weight, Ravenfire held the leader down her shoulders, whilst Hailfire put a paw at her neck. "Goodbye, Rabbitstar!" Ravenfire snapped herself out of her thoughts, no time for good memories of her and her dear brother. She had an apprentice to train now, she wasn't going to fail at such a simple job of keeping a young cat under control! "Alright, Whitepaw. We're going to test what you have learned so far, understood?" Whitepaw gulped, then nodded, Ravenfire flattened her ears at the fragile looking apprentice: Squirrelpaw would ''surely ''finish training before this excuse for a wild cat. Ravenfire didn't waste any time throwing herself at Whitepaw, claws unsheathed. Whitepaw let out a screech in response, kicking out her hind legs in a flurry of panic. Ravenfire hissed, clawing her cheek. "Fight like i'm a rogue that seeks to kill you mange-pelt!" Whitepaw panicked, and unsheathed her claws as quick as lightning, before jumping up like a rabbit to try and prepare herself for the next attack. As quick as a snake, Ravenfire had knocked Whitepaw off her soft paws ~''TBC~ '' User:Flameheart2004 A memory is a mystery or lie